harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase (ToT)
Chase (Chihaya in the Japanese version) is a bachelor in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Chase is the third arrival after you complete Darens Rainbow Recipe. Chase waits tables at the Sundae Bar, but he has big dreams of studying with Yolanda until he is a culinary master. He's good at smiling while he works, but has a hard time opening up his heart to others. He can sometimes be rude, and has a very sarcastic kind of humour about him. Chase likes to cook food as much as Maya enjoys eating it, and so she will be your rival for his affection. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and one will see Chase standing at your front door. He will present you with an egg and you may accept or deny it. The following conversation will take place... Chase: Smiles. "Hey, good morning." Pulls out an Egg. "My friend gave me this, and I wanted to share it with you." Player: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Egg. Chase: Smiles again and nods. ♪ "It's a handy cooking ingredient. You can make lots of tasty dishes with it." Raises hand and waves quickly. "Well, see you." ---- 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Chase at the appropriate time, before work (11:00 AM), he will invite the character to meet him at Sundae Inn for lunch. The player must enter Sundae Inn by 12.30 PM at the latest (if late the scene will not trigger and one lose affection points with Chase for supposedly standing him up). When the player goes in, Jake will be standing inside and the following conversation will take place: Chase: "Good morning. Do you have any plans for lunch today? Why don't we have lunch together?" Player: For best results: "Definitely!" Chase: Smiles. ♪ "Great. Meet me at Sundae Inn at noon. See you then!" Player: Nod. *Afer entering Sundae Inn* Jake: "Hello. Want to get lunch?" Player: Nod just as Chase wanders in. Chase: Smiles and waves. "Hey, thanks for coming. Let's take a seat, shall we?" Player':' Nod. There will then be a scene of us eating and enjoying the food. Player: ♥ Both of us: ♪ Chase: "Do you like it? I made it all myself, just for you." Player: For best results: "Delicious!" Chase: ♪ "Great! I'm glad that you like it. ...You even have a bit of sauce on your cheek, heh. How cute." Both of us: ♥ Later that afternoon... Chase: "You look happy! I'm glad that I invited you." We both leave the table. Chase: "Let's have lunch again soon." Both of us: Wave goodbye to each other. ---- 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and the player will see Chase standing outside the door (similar to 2 Heart Event). He will present you with a cheese risotto dish and you may accept or deny it Chase: (Smiles) "Hey, good morning." Pulls out Cheese Risotto. "Are you eating well? You should have a hearty breakfast. Here, take this." Player: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Cheese Risotto. Chase: '(''Blushes and smiles) ♥ "I'm glad to see you like it." Raises hand and waves quickly. "Have a good day!" ---- '''Request Event During Chase's work hours at Sundae Inn, enter the inn where Chase should be standing around the tables and he will comment on your cooking skills, asking you to cook him a dish after getting some oractice. Afterward, the player must make and ship 30 dishes that were made in their kitchen (they must all be solids--liquids such as juice will not count. However, the food that you ship can all be the same recipe.) Then, take the 31st dish to Chase and give it to him personally inside Sundae Inn. Chase: "People are saying that you're getting good at cooking. Can I try one of your dishes?" Player: For best results: "Sure!" Chase: Smiles. ♪ "Okay, but you might want to get some practice first. I think you'll probably be ready after you've cooked 30 dishes." Player: Nod. *After presenting Chase with the 31st dish* Chase: "....Whoa! I'm impressed. I thought your cooking would just be okay, but... That was really good!" Blushes. ♥ "Is it weird if I tell you that you'd make a great wife? I'll have to work hard to keep up with your cooking skills!" Both: Blush and look embarrassed. ---- 6-Heart Event Between 6.00 AM and 9.00 AM, meet Chase before he starts work at Sundae Inn, and he'll invite the player to talk under Alan's Tree. Meet him at the tree between 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM and he will confess his love to you, which you may accept or deny. Chase: "I'd like to talk to you. Do you have time?" Player: For best results: "Let's talk!" Chase: ♪ "Let's meet under Alan's Tree at noon." Player: Nod. Afterward, head to Alan's Tree (make sure to be there before or exactly at 12.00 PM), and the following conversation will take place: Chase: "I can't stop thinking about you... I think I'm in love with you. ...That's all I wanted to say. I just want you to know how I feel." Player: >I'm delighted! Chase: ♥ (Blushes and buries his face in his hands) "Phew, great! Boy, I didn't realize how nervous I was..." Both of us: ♥ Chase: "You know, I'm a little suprised. Thank you so much." Raises hand and waves quickly. "I'm glad I said something... Well, see you again soon." Player: Nod Chase runs off. ---- 10 December On 10 December, Chase will come to the player's house if he has two or more hearts and give orange cake as well as pink cat flower. ---- Proposal After befriending Chase to 8 hearts and completed all his heart events, the mayor will visit your house and tell you about a blue bird, a week later you will see a blue bird outside your house. Follow it to Caramel Falls, and there you will get the blue feather. Take the feather to Chase and he will ask you to go somewhere more private. At Daren's Tree Chase will ask you if you really wish to marry him, if you say yes, you will go to the town hall where you decide the date of the wedding. Chase: ! "Wait... Let's go somewhere private to discuss this." We automatically move to Daren's Tree. Chase: ♥ "Are you really giving me this? If that's true, I'm delighted. It means that we feel the same way. All I can do is cook, though... Would you still love me?" Player: Nod. Chase: ♥ (scratches his head nervously, takes the blue feather and puts it away, bows) "Thank you! I love you very much." The player scratches her head nervously and Chase laughs. Both: ♥ Kiss each other. 'Child' The "bundle of joy" you get from marrying Chase will be somewhat standoffish and reserved. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, they will have a serious looking face with Tsurime (sharp) eyes, wear purple, as well as having brown hair and brown eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle, whilst girl's hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with spikey ends. You will get the same result if marry Calvin or Luna. 'Rival' Some bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Chase' affection is Maya. 'Rival Events' NOTE: '''In order to trigger rival events, befriend the person of your character's sex to the appropriate heart level! These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them. '''2-Heart Event Ater befriending Maya to 2 hearts and entering the Sundae Inn on a sunny/cloudy day (except for Sunday) between 3:00 and 11:50PM, the following scene will take place: Chase: (Turns to see Maya in the kitchen doorway) "Oh, it's you, Maya. Sorry, Yolanda isn't here right now." Maya: (Sways arms.) "No, I came to see you today!" Smiles. Chase: (Shrugs) "Okay, I'll give you one of my leftover dishes." (Hands her a dish of his cooking) Maya: (Takes the dish and immediately eats it) ♥ "Wow, you added a subtle touch of red herbs! It's really good!" Chase: '(Shrugs again.) ''"You do have a refined palate, I'll give you that." '''Maya: ! "Oops! I forgot! That's not why I came here! I wanted you to taste something I made..." Pulls out a pastry dish." Chase: (Shakes his head) "Uh... I've had...experience...in the past with your cooking, you know..." Maya: (Sweats nervously) "I know! But I was really, really careful this time, so I think it'll be fine!" Chase: "Really? Did you triple-check the ingredients? You sure it's good?" Maya: (Looks depressed and shakes her head) "I put my heart and soul into it... just one bite, please!" Chase: (Takes the dish and eats it slowly) ☠ "Ugh...!" (Clutches his stomach) Maya: (Sweats nervously again) "H-how was it?" Chase: (Shakes his head) "Words can barely describe it, but I'll try... It has the texture of sandpaper, it's way too sweet, and it's so thick that I don't think I can even swallow it!" Maya: (Buries her face in her hands and cries) "Waaaahhhh! Why would you say that?!" Chase: I'm sorry, I'm just going to spit it out in the sink. Is that okay?" Maya: (Glares and stomps her foot angrily) "Spit it out?! What?! Why are you even ASKING me? Chase, you're so MEAN!" (Runs out of the kitchen) ---- 3-Heart Event After befriending Chase or Maya to 3 hearts (depending on the player's gender) and entering the Sundae Inn on a sunny/cloudy day (except for Sunday) between 3:00 PM and 11:50 PM, the following scene will take place: Maya: '(''Standing in the kitchen doorway and blushes) "...H-Here. Chase. Please take this!" Pulls out a blue feather. 'Chase: '? "A blue feather... What?! Are you popping the question?! 'Maya: '(Nod) 'Chase: '"Woah! But, why...?" 'Maya: '(Puts her hands on her cheeks) "Because... I mean... I'm... in... in love... with you, Chase..." 'Chase: '(Shrugs) "That's a lie. You don't love me, you love my cooking, right?" 'Maya: '(Gasps) "Huh?" 'Chase: '(Shrugs) "How can you fall in love with someone's cooking?" 'Maya: '(Stomps foot) "S-so what? What's wrong with falling in love with your cooking?! Chase, you're mean, cruel, cold, and I hate you!" 'Chase: '(Sweat drops) "How am I to blame...?" 'Maya: '(Starts crying) "But... But... your cooking is the best!" (Wipes her eyes) "I wanna eat your cooking every day...!" (Stomps foot) "I worked hard to find that blue feather... Chase, you idiot!" Runs out of the kitchen 'Chase: '(Shrugs) "I didn't say I wouldn't accept it, you airhead..." '''Rival Child Unlike other Harvest Moon games, the rival couple can get married and have a child. After Chase and Maya are married, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Dakota. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters